


What the heart desires

by Doc_N



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_N/pseuds/Doc_N
Summary: Cassandra is impulse, passion, freedom.Cassandra is rough, rushing blood and burning sun. Rapunzel starts to wonder what her kisses would feel like.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	What the heart desires

Eugene is stability, home, safety. 

Cassandra is impulse, passion, freedom.

Rapunzel lived in a tower for 18 years and she is starting to doubt that the palace life is what her heart truly desires. 

She wants to travel, question everything about the world, meet new, weird people, seek danger, adventure. She craves impulse, passion, _freedom_.

She wants to feel, strongly, she wants to hear her heartbeat pulse in her veins, she wants to feel dizzy, wants to escape, run till her lungs break down and she collapses on a green field and feel the grass under her fingertips. She wants to feel.

Eugene is soft kisses, caresses and warmth. And she loves him, she really does. 

But Cassandra is rough, rushing blood and burning sun. Rapunzel starts to wonder what her kisses would feel like. 

Cassandra is stolen glances, hidden smirks and secret meetings. Cassandra is running out of the palace, laughing till tears fill your eyes, lying on the grass and watching the stars. Rapunzel thinks Cassandra is everything she needs. 

And for the first time, under the moonlight, Rapunzel listens to what her heart desires.

Cassandra becomes vivid dreams, sleepless nights and smudged lipstick.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've done it. This is my first fic and I kind of like it. I really love Cassunzel and Cassandra basically has been living rent free in my brain for a while now. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
